


Элементы совремемного мира

by JaysWing2113



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, School
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaysWing2113/pseuds/JaysWing2113
Summary: Уроки бывают разными... Давайте посмотрим на уроки химии... или обществознания? Или литературы? Что это вообще за урок?





	1. Урок 1 (Андуин, Сильвана, Натанос, Генн)

**Author's Note:**

> ...мы не хотели как-то обидеть этих персонажей, просто такая вот аушка, простите  
> Ну как-то так

\- Ум, простите, я...

Паренек, буквально влетевший в кабинет, застыл, с удивлением оглядывая аудиторию, пытаясь понять, не перепутал ли он кабинеты. Кейлек, оторвавшись от журнала, улыбнулся и махнул рукой, указывая на единственное свободное место в первых рядах.

\- Давай, заходи, - ученик, что-то пробормотав, тихо проскользнул на место, прижимая к себе свой рюкзак. – Итак, теперь можем начать урок. И да, уважаемые сидящие в первых рядах, пожалуйста, рядом с вами лежат халаты. Наденьте их, и постелите клеенки на парты, а то мало ли, потом на меня еще штраф повесят. А все остальные – записываем тему урока: «Элементы совремемного мира».

\- Простите, пожалуйста, - одна из учениц робко подняла руку. – Современного мира?

\- Нет, совремемного.

Быстро записав тему на доске, мужчина вернулся к столу и, взяв со стола какой-то чемоданчик, подошел к демонстрационной парте, которую заранее поставили в центре прохода.

\- Диктую я быстро, так что одергивайте меня, если что, - поставив чемоданчик на парту, он еще раз оглядел детей: без пяти минут выпускники, сейчас они абсолютно не понимали, что происходит. Еще бы, собрали в одном месте три разных класса, да еще и поставили кого-то странного следить за ними. Кто-то пытался прислушиваться, но большинство уткнулись в телефоны, кто тайно, а кто до наглости в открытую. - Несмотря на современные технологии, мы не можем не признавать того, что остались новые, все еще неизвестные нам элементы. Некоторые могли быть известны с древности, но позабыты или переименованы, некоторые смогли открыть только сейчас, а некоторым до сих пор не смогли найти достойного применения из-за специфических свойств.

Выждав некоторое время, чтобы ученики успели дописать, Кейлек вновь улыбнулся и, поправив халат, постучал по крышке чемоданчика.

\- Думаю, просто так рассказывать вам про элементы будет сложно, поэтому изучим все это на практике.

С этими словами он открыл чемоданчик. Многие ученики, до этого скучавшие, сейчас повытягивали шеи, чтобы рассмотреть, что же там лежит. Мужчина, быстро надев перчатки, достал из чемоданчика какую-то светлую светившуюся пластину и поднял над собой, чтобы и сидящие на дальних рядах смогли разглядеть.

\- Начнем с главных действующих элементов совремемного мира. Этот кусочек металла – преподаватель внимательно посмотрел на детей, и те тут же стали записывать в тетрадь, бросая взгляды на необычный «экспонат». – Называется Андуинием. Ребят, кто сидит у окна, закройте жалюзи, - те тут же подскочили, стараясь как можно быстрее задвинуть их, хотя до этого нехотя выполняли его просьбы. Как только в кабинете стало темнее, полоса засветилась сильнее. – Так вот, Андуиний довольно распространенный легкий металл, золотисто-желтого цвета. Иногда его путают с золотом, кстати.

\- А он всегда светится?

\- Довольно спорный вопрос, - улыбнулся Кейлек, кладя металл в подготовленный прозрачный контейнер и отдавая его сидящим впереди ученикам. – Передавайте, но не доставайте. В обычном состоянии он выглядит как обычный металл, да и вы сами можете заметить, что свечение уже угасает. Но почти любое воздействие или химическая реакция заставляет его светиться, так что все-таки он чаще светится, чем нет. Сам по себе металл мягкий и хрупкий, попытки сделать его более жестким, создавая сплавы, успехом пока не увенчались – не могут подобрать необходимый элемент, поэтому используется в чистом виде. Широкое распространение получил на востоке, и то чаще всего в декоративных целях. А еще он может усиливать эффекты некоторых веществ, что используются в медицине. В других случаях, за редким исключением, в реакции вступает неохотно – вы даже не сразу заметите, что он начал реагировать, только если начнет светиться или даже темнеть, превращаясь в более твердый, но и сложный в обращении темно-фиолетовый металл. Если посмотрели все, возвращайте мне – и приступим к следующему элементу.

Коробочка с металлом тут же вернулась к мужчине, который положил ее в чемоданчик, достав оттуда довольно большую колбу с находящимся в нем серым и невзрачным камнем.

\- На первый взгляд ничего необычного, верно? – усмехнулся преподаватель, тряся колбой. – Но не спешите с выводами. На самом деле это довольно опасный элемент, однако я уже запаял колбу так, что вреда он вам не принесет. Это Сильваний – один из трех элементов класса гайоте. Распространен именно в таком виде – незаметный легкий камень всех возможных оттенков серого. Но при определенных условиях, к примеру, при нагреве, - поставив колбу на демонстрационную парту, Кейлек вытащил из чемоданчика горелку и зажег ее, после чего зажал колбу щипцами, что заранее положил в карман, поднес ее к огню и стал нагревать. – Элемент меняет свое агрегатное состояние, становясь газом, - подтверждая его слова, камень тут же исчез, а вся колба заполнилась черно-зеленым дымом. – Самое удивительное, что Сильваний превращается почти мгновенно, минуя жидкую форму, и при этом чуточку выделяя энергии. Но в таком состоянии не находится долго, вновь превращаясь в невзрачный камень, - погасив горелку, он немного встряхнул колбу, и на ее дно вновь упал серый камень. – Как видите, довольно необычный и своенравный элемент. Колбу не открывать, да и осторожнее, она все еще горячая слегка. А, ой, точно.

Отдав колбу детям и внимательно наблюдая за тем, как они осторожно рассматривают элемент, от тряски превращающийся в газ и обратно в камень, мужчина быстро записал на доске названия элементов в два столбика, после чего вновь вернулся к чемоданчику.

\- Да, как можно заметить, после превращения и незадолго до него, Сильваний приобретает красноватый отлив – его продолжительность зависит от того, какое количество превращается в газ. Сам газ очень токсичен, даже такое малое количество способно отравить всю школьную территорию, сделав ее непригодной для какой-либо жизни на ближайшее десятилетие. Поэтому не советую распространятся, что я вам его показывал. Очевидно, что Сильваний используется именно в военных целях, хотя оружие с ним официально запрещено, но всегда есть контрабанда. В старые времена его использовали как яд – жертва даже не всегда понимала, откуда появился опасный газ, а когда находили тело, уже вновь был камень. Элемент очень интересный, потому что почти все реакции с ним протекают бурно и с неожиданными результатами. Вот, к примеру, такая реакция.

Забрав колбу с газом, Кейлек вытащил из чемоданчика очередную пробирку, в которой лежали уже известный Сильваний и еще один черный камень, похожий на уголь, но с красным блеском. Встряхнув ее, он вновь зажег горелку и стал нагревать «реагенты». Поначалу ничего не происходило, как под удивленные вздохи детей второй элемент начал пузыриться, а известный уже камень стал приобретать красноватый оттенок.

\- Как видите, если в прошлый раз Сильваний стал газом, то в этот раз он остается в твердом состоянии, в то время как второй элемент довольно быстро плавится. И прежде чем он расплавится окончательно, может, кто-то знает, как называется этот элемент?

Как он и ожидал, в классе была тишина. Некоторые хотели было что-то сказать, но не решились. Покачав головой, он еще пару минут в полной тишине нагревал пробирку, после чего вновь погасив горелку, встряхнул ее. Сильваний тут же превратился в газ, поднимаясь вверх и показывая, что на дне теперь лежал порошок черного цвета.

\- Это Натоний, - ученики тут же стали записывать в тетради, бросая взгляды на колбу, которую мужчина все еще держал в руках, роясь в своем чемоданчике. Достав деревянную подставку, в которой уже находились несколько пробирок, он записал название на доске, в столбике под Сильванием. – Легкий металл, который рядом с Сильванием выпадает в осадок. В своей обычной форме, как могли заметить раньше, он черный, с красноватым блеском. Не такой уж и распространенный элемент, но для промышленности хватает. Встречается рядом с Сильванием, и чаще всего именно в виде осадка – поэтому их и использовали вместе. Распыляешь Сильваний, ослепляешь жертв Натонием, просто подув на порошок – и все. И никто потом не докажет, что стало с жертвами – сам Натоний так убить не способен. Он убивал своих жертв стрелами и ножами – один из самых распространенных материалов для ковки кинжалов, ножей и наконечников для стрел. Но все это было в древности, - он поставил пробирку в подставку под разочарованный шепот детей. – А вы что думали, я все вам дам рассматривать вблизи? Нетушки, так не пойдет. Да и нам надо успеть пройти еще несколько элементов, так что позже, быть может. Так, на чем я остановился... Ах, да, использование. Кто из вас был в порту? В настоящем морском порту? – кто-то из детей начали поднимать руки. – О, отлично, вы точно поймете, о чем я сейчас буду говорить. Вы видели рядом с кораблями огромные черные столбы? Они есть практически в каждом порту, а их назначение вам внятно объяснить никто не мог, из-за чего вы все считаете их бесполезными. Вот, именно из Натония их и изготавливают. Да, какой-то вопрос?

Кейлек внимательно посмотрел на того самого опоздавшего ученика, что сейчас тянул руку.

\- Да, а вы сами знаете, для чего нужны эти столбы?

\- Если честно, без понятия, - преподаватель пожал плечами, доставая из держателя очередную пробирку. – Касаемо его химических свойств. Подобно Сильванию, в реакции вступает не так часто, но более предсказуемо. А с некоторыми элементами взаимодействует очень бурно: Джайний, к примеру, Матшоуний, Геннадий...

С этими словами Кейлек открыл пробирку, в которой лежал совсем небольшой кусочек серого вещества, которое с трудом разглядывали даже ученики с первых парт и, достав из чемоданчика черный камень бросил его в пробирку. В ту же секунду серое вещество стало увеличиваться в размерах, вытекая из колбы. Через несколько секунд вещество начало сжиматься и вновь вернулось к своему первоначальному крошечному состоянию, разве что теперь было красного цвета и походило на ожившую кровь, в то время как Натоний просто пропал.

\- Знакомьтесь, это вещество называется Геннадий, - он еще раз встряхнул колбу и поставил ее на прежнее место в держателе. – А вы наблюдали довольно интересную реакцию между ним и Натонием. Геннадий разрушил Натоний, но в результате изменил цвет на красный – это говорит о том, что структура самого Геннадия близка к критическому разрушению. Одна из его особенностей – в агрессивных средах резко увеличивается в размерах и разрушает все элементы, до которых способен дотянуться. После изъятия – уменьшается и вновь становится таким, каким был прежде. Как думаете, где такая особенность может быть наиболее эффективна?

\- В военной промышленности?

\- Какие-нибудь сложные аппараты, которые в таких средах работают!

\- В медицине.

\- Да говорю же, в оружии!

\- Довольно интересные варианты, - шум, который поднялся в классе из-за вопроса, тут же утих, стоило мужчине поднять руку. – И даже есть правильные варианты. Основная область применения – это строительство. Здесь, - вытащив пробирку, он помахал ею перед ребятами. – Геннадий находится в жидком состоянии – в таком он чаще всего и используется, вместо цемента.

\- А наша школа тоже построена с его помощью?

\- У нас здесь довольно агрессивная среда для него, здание бы раз двадцать на дню то разрасталось, то уменьшалось, так что нет. Еще применяется в военной технике, во время военных действий в прошлом не раз показывал себя хорошим защитным укреплением — довольно крепкий, мог выдержать несколько пушечных залпов подряд. Сейчас им покрывают некоторое боевое оборудование — танки, к примеру. Но слой чрезвычайно тонкий, не в одну молекулу, конечно, но достаточный, чтобы после такого вот превращения и обратно разъедать броню машины чуть ли не под ноль. Такие сложности подходят прежде всего для техники, что управляется с помощью автоматики — танк получает дополнительную защиту и может стрелять до тех пор, пока не перебьет всех, кто ведет по нему огонь. Потом Геннадий возвращается в свою изначальную форму и разъедает оставшуюся броню машины, которая чаще всего после такого самоуничтожается. Может, это кажется неэффективным на первый взгляд, но некоторые страны применяют такую методику, хотя и не часто — прежде всего из-за дороговизны. На это влияют несколько факторов, самым основным которым считается его редкость. Самые крупные и известные рудники расположены лишь в горах у морского побережья, они и являются основными поставщиками. Встречается вкраплениями в руде, поэтому для его добычи требуются дополнительные этапы подготовки. В реакции Геннадий почти не вступает, как и те элементы, что мы рассмотрели раньше, но конкретно с ними реагирует очень бурно, вспомните бедный Натоний.

\- А с ним есть какие-то сплавы?

\- О, хороший вопрос, молодец! - ученица, задавшая этот вопрос улыбнулась неожиданной похвале. - Да, в отличие от всех остальных элементов у него есть сплав — он чаще всего и используется в «мирном» строительстве. Вторым компонентом является такой металл как Мийтоний. К сожалению, его образца у меня нет, чтобы наглядно вам его показать, но думаю, вы часто его встречали — из него часто делают медицинское оборудование. Белый легкий металл, который может, м... - Кейлек на некоторое время задумался, стараясь подобрать правильные слова. - Успокаивать Геннадий, что ли. Он ограничивает его массу и размер при превращении, а если покрыть им вещества, соприкасающиеся с Геннадием, то в большинстве случаев эти вещества не разрушатся, хотя это и больно ударит по стоимости. В той же медицине Мийтоний идет не в чистом виде, вот он и распространен, а для сплава с Геннадием требуется как можно больше его именно в чистом виде. И раз уж мы заговорили о красивых металлах, то...

Преподаватель, усмехнувшись, достал из чемоданчика два несколько крупных камня. Первый походил на кусок льда — бледно-голубой, он просвечивал и переливался на солнце, а второй был похож на кусок чистого золота.

\- Это, - он поднял повыше «лед». - Джайний. Металл в такой вот необычной форме. А это, - он потряс золотым камнем. - Галлий. И это не золото, как вы все подумали. Поверьте мне, будь это золото, меня бы тут уже не было. Так вот, начнем с Джайния, он...

Слова мужчины прервало тихое покашливание. Удивленно обернувшись, он увидел как в дверном проеме стоял один из самых страшных дуэтов учителей школы: директор и завуч. Дети тут же вскочили на ноги, с каким-то страхом глядя на гостей — вдруг устроят им разнос за тот бардак в столовой? Или еще о чем-то знали?

\- Думаю, на этом мы наш урок и закончим, - положив металлы в чемоданчик, Кейлек улыбнулся и, записав на доске «Геннадий» под Андуинием, постучал рукой по записям. - Домашнее задание: написать ваше видение реакций между этими четырьмя элементами. Можете все сразу, можете попарно варьировать. Не бойтесь ошибаться, вы только учитесь. Работы выложить на доступные образовательный порталы до конца недели. И не забудьте сдавать учебники, конец года все-таки. И предупреждаю: если в сданных вами учебниках будут карандашные пометки, вырванные или помятые страницы — в следующий раз будете писать контрольную, а не такое вот практическое занятие. Все поняли? Свободны!

Дети тут же начали спешно собираться, изредка поглядывая в сторону молчавших директора и завуча, но продолжая обсуждать только что проведенный урок. Кто-то задержался, чтобы уточнить у преподавателя тот или иной вопрос, кто-то ожидал друга, но гости, что так неожиданно появились под конец урока, не произнесли за все время ни слова, внимательно наблюдая за происходящим.

\- Итак, - как только последний ученик вышел из кабинета, Кейлек стянул перчатки с рук и устало посмотрел на свое начальство. - Я свободен?

\- Да брось, тебе понравилось преподавать, у тебя талант к этому, - улыбнулся Кадгар, придвигая к себе ближайший стул и садясь на него. - Или я ошибаюсь?

\- То, что я с детства воспитывал почти в одиночку сестру и закончил педагогическое, не значит, что я учитель, - фыркнул мужчина, проверяя пробирки. - И даже если значит — я на математика учился, а не вот это вот все.

\- Химия связана с математикой, - улыбнулась Модера, поправляя прическу. - Хотя, твой предмет был несколько необычным.

\- А как мне еще проводить занятие, когда вы поставили меня одновременно заменять химию, историю и литературу в трех разных классах? Я библиотекарь, в конце концов, я не работаю по специальности. Вообще, я сейчас должен сидеть в комнате под крышей и готовить учебники к приему и сдаче!

\- ЕГЭ скоро закончится, и Малигос снова вернется в школу, - примирительно произнес Кадгар. - А ты вернешься в библиотеку.

\- Я надеюсь, - положив реагенты в чемоданчик, Кейлек громко хлопнул его крышкой. - Потому что у меня заканчивается фантазия, как объединять несколько предметов в один. Можете хотя бы не ставить замены одновременно в разных классах?

\- Кстати о заменах. Ты не хочешь провести еще один урок сейчас?

\- Мне за это не доплатят, так что откажусь, если нет прямого указания.

\- Кейлек! - в кабинет ворвалась какая-то маленькая девочка, разодетая в пышное желтое платье с оборками. - Нам твоя помощь нужна. Ой, приветствую, не заметила вас, - она кивнула Кадгару и Модере. - Ты согласен?

\- Нет, я не буду помогать проводить тебе историю в шестом классе, Хроми, - улыбнулся библиотекарь, распуская свои длинные волосы, которые до этого были собраны в хвост. Девочка - а точнее молодая девушка, которую из-за ее роста часто путали с ученицей младших классов, с какой-то обидой посмотрела на него. - Кайроз до сих пор жалуется, что в прошлый раз вашей демонстрации его чуть не казнили.

\- Мы проходили Великую Французскую Революцию и он прекрасно подошел на роль Людовика Шестнадцатого! - для пущей убедительности Хроми притопнула ногой под сдавленный смех Модеры. - А ты прекрасно подойдешь на роль Петра Первого.

\- В каком месте?

\- Либо это, - улыбнулся Кадгар. - Либо посиди с третьеклашками, мы все зашиваемся. А ты их одним своим видом зачаруешь, мол, великан с чердака спустился. В курсе, что тебя так называют?

\- Ну извините, что мой рост метр девяносто два, - фыркнул Кейлек, стирая с доски. - Так значит, либо младшие, либо Петр Первый?

\- Да.

\- В костюм наряжаться не буду.

\- Тебе пойдет, я гарантирую!

\- Когда Кайроз возвращается?

\- Когда его выпишут после перелома шеи, - пожала плечами Хроми, беря за руку своего «помощника». - А теперь вперед, за костюмом!

\- Верните меня в библиотеку, прошу…


	2. Урок 2 (Джайна, Галливикс, Меггакрут)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Продолжаем непонятные уроки

— Простите, я...

— И снова здравствуйте, — Кейлек, устало вздохнув, посмотрел на ученика, что и в прошлый раз опоздал на замену. - Давай, как раз последнее место осталось.

Парень, быстро кивнув, сел на оставшуюся свободную пару и сразу же накинул на себя клеенку, что предусмотрительно лежала на столе. Как мужчина и ожидал, дети быстро смекнули, что их ждет продолжение, поэтому сразу же расставили парты по периметру класса таким образом, что каждый из учеников оказался в первом ряду. Некоторые даже сидели на одном стуле, лишь бы ряд получился один. Конечно, были и недовольные — тот класс, что не присутствовал при прошлой замене, но их явно подавили остальные.

— Итак, сегодня у нас математика, обществознание, химия и...

— Литература! — подсказал опоздавший.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Кейлек, открывая чемоданчик. — Итак, на чем я остановился в прошлый раз?

— Джайний! — наперебой заголосили дети, тяня вверх руки. — Галлий!

— Ну что ж, тогда...

— Простите, — руку поднял один из «новеньких», что продолжали смотреть на остальных с неприязнью. — Но это химия, а математика?

— А, так это у вас она должна была быть, — пробормотал мужчина, подходя к доске. — Ну что ж, тогда вам я дам особое задание. Я напишу вам... эм... число для получения любви, ваша цель — придумать выражение, которое в результате даст вам этот ответ. Готовы?

Не дав им времени на ответ, он тут же написал на одной половине доски «128√е980», после чего на второй принялся писать элементы, что они успели пройти на прошлой замене.

— Вот, это ваша формула любви, вперед! А для всех остальных я напоминаю — в прошлый раз мы прошли Андуиний, Сильваний, Натоний, Геннадий и немного затронули Мийтоний. Сегодня на очереди у нас не менее интересные экземпляры, и начнем мы, как вы и сказали, с Джайния.

Вернувшись к демонстрационному столу, Кейлек, быстро надев перчатки, достал из чемоданчика небольшую глыбу льда.

— Вот эта ледяная красота — Джайний! — он поднял его как можно выше, чтобы все могли рассмотреть его. — И не забываем писать, кстати. Так вот, это не лед. Да, он прозрачный. Но это очень прочный металл, который, впрочем, лучше всего свои свойства проявляет как раз на морозе. Или в морской воде. Смотрите!

Осторожно положив металл на специальную подставку, мужчина взял один из заранее заготовленных стаканов и поставил на небольшое возвышение, после чего начал переставлять остальные инструменты и реагенты на соседнюю парту, что заготовил специально для этого. Закончив, он отошел на несколько шагов подальше от парты и точным броском забросил Джайний в стакан. В ту же секунду и стакан, и стол покрылись коркой льда, а в классе резко упала температура, что не помешало абсолютно всем детям восторженно запричитать.

— Как видите, Джайний вступает в довольно необычную реакцию с обычной морской водой, — Кейлек взял заранее заготовленный веник и совок, после чего стал долбить и собирать в совок тот лед, что образовался на полу и столе. — Полстакана — и вот вам уже замерзший стол. Пока я размораживаю казенное имущество, кто мне расскажет, где можно использовать это свойство? И по одному, пожалуйста, за лишний шум прерву урок, и мы начнем контрольную, как по плану. И одно предположение с человека. Так, мисс, вы первая!

— Я думаю, — девочка с двумя белыми косичками приложила палец к губам. — Что в морских сражениях.

— Верно, в прошлом это было прекрасным орудием против драконьего огня. Следующий!

— Связь островов с материками!

— Тоже верно. Особенно актуально для тропических островов, этот лед так просто под солнцем не растает.

— Не знаю... Зимние Олимпийские Игры?

— Верно! — закончив отколку льда, Кейлек отставил совок подальше и внимательно оглядел детей, которые с нескрываемым удивлением продолжали смотреть на стакан. — В реакции почти ни с кем не вступает. Нет, вступает, но эффекта от этого почти нет, не пытайтесь. Но, как я и сказал, растопить его очень сложно. Были попытки металл сплавить с другими, но до настоящего момента ни одна попытка успеха не возымела. Когда-то я тоже пытался, но, получив хороший ожог предплечья и депрессию, решил это дело оставить. На солнце он тоже не расплавится.

— А огонь?

— Только если бросите в ядро Солнца или попытаетесь призвать Хеллбоя, Человека-шторма, Феникса или Тодороки, отца или сына — лучше обоих. Думаю, из моих слов поняли, что нет, огнем не выйдет. Или, опять же, попытайтесь использовать драконий огонь, но только в том случае, если хотите разнести город. Впрочем, — он подошел к учительскому столу и отпил из стоявшей кружки. — Один способ есть. Эффективнее его пока еще нет.

Вернувшись к демонстрационному столику, мужчина осторожно вылил немного содержимого на стакан. Тот, под громкое шипение, тут же стал медленно плавиться, образуя странную воду фиолетового оттенка.

— У вас в стакане кислота?

— Или какой-то особый реагент?

— Нет, он же пил из нее, это...

— Неплохо, — улыбнулся мужчина, вновь отпивая под удивленные взгляды учеников. — Это обычный чай. Ну, травяной, если быть точнее, мне они нравятся больше всего.

— Чай? Лед от металла можно расплавить чаем?

— Я вам больше скажу, — поставив кружку, он быстро собрал губкой образовавшуюся воду, после чего достал из чемоданчика еще один небольшой кусочек Джайния и кинул в стакан, тут же заливая чаем. — Сам металл от чая плавится. Вода, кстати, становится другой и непригодной для использования человеком. В технике — пожалуйста, в остальном — нет. На этом мы закончим с Джайнием и приступим к следующему.

Пока дети записывали все, что узнали до этого, Кейлек, спрятав губки в отдельный отсек чемоданчика, вернул все остальные инструменты на демонстрационный столик. Бросив взгляд на детей и проследив, что они все еще пишут, он подошел к небольшому шкафу, что стоял рядом с преподавательским столом и, порывшись в нем, достал небольшой кипятильник. Долив воды в кружку, он включил кипятильник и бросил его в кружку, поворачиваясь к детям.

— А теперь поговорим о довольно необычном материале, как Галлий. Как я говорил в прошлый раз, этот металл тоже очень красив, но, к сожалению, он не настоящий.

Вернувшись к демонстрационному столику, мужчина достал из чемоданчика небольшую золотую пластинку и поднял ее над головой.

— Галлий. Прекраснейший металл, похожий на золото,но не являющийся им. Будь этот металл хоть как-то ценен, я сейчас был не здесь, а где-нибудь на море загорал. Или катался на сноуборде в горах. Но точно не торчал бы в школе, у которой протекает крыша, — он указал на ведро, что стояло в углу и собирало воду, которой за начало урока накапало уже прилично. — Директор сменился, а проблемы остались. У начальства крыша тоже протекает.

— А вы можете так говорить о начальстве? — удивленно протянул «опоздавший».

— Я здесь просто для численного счета, могу говорить все, что пожелаю, особенно когда из-за наших кадровых перестановок мою библиотеку умудрились затопить. Это на чердаке-то! Но вернемся к Галлию. Самый очевидный способ его использования?

— Фальшивые монеты и слитки золота!

— Вообще я загадал дешевая замена золоту, но такая конкретика тоже неплоха, — улыбнулся Кейлек, глядя на довольно взбалмошного парня, что был очень доволен собой, в то время как все остальные смотрели на него с нескрываемым изумлением. — В основном, этот металл используют в бижутерии для придания эффекта золотых украшений, декоративные и сувенирные монеты и вообще все, что вы хотите видеть золотым, но на настоящее золото денег нет. Другими словами, этот металл, пусть и «подделка», но все-таки строит экономику. Еще он применяется в ваших гаджетах и прочей технике, в частности, он лежит в основе всех продуктов компании «Гоблинс Корпорейтед».

— Здесь есть Галлий? — удивленно протянула одна из учениц, поднимая свой телефон. — Это он взрывается в новостях?

— В основном да, металл слегка взрывоопасен, но это только в технике, ваши украшения из него не взорвутся. Вероятно.

— ВЕРОЯТНО?

— В теории вероятности нет нуля, так что в этом мире возможно все, — развел руками мужчина, отдавая пластинку ученикам. Те, стоило им только взять ее в руки, тут же старались ее сфотографировать. Пока дети занимались тем, что рассматривали «пособие», Кейлек быстро выключил кипятильник, и, повесив сохнуть на спинку стула, кинул в воду пакетик чая, что заранее лежал в кармане халата, после чего, прихватив кружку, вновь вернулся к демонстрационному столику. — Только потом не выкладывайте, у нас с этим строго, знаете ли.

— А-ага, — расстроено произнесли дети, но продолжая фотографировать.

— Итак, теперь о реакциях. Самые бурные происходят с двумя элементами: золотом и Гелбением. Хотел бы я показать вам первую, но, к сожалению, в здешней лаборатории не осталось даже растворов золота. Оно и понятно, наши ребята с биологического все-таки хотели создать вакцину от туберкулеза.

— Оно используется в лекарствах?

— Вас не удивляют золотые коронки, но удивляет золото в лекарствах? Конечно, там оно в качестве соединений, но да, при приеме некоторых лекарств вы употребляете золото. Но давайте вернемся к Галлию. Хотя, впрочем, могу я вам один эксперимент показать. Пластинку на место!

Забрав металл у одного из учеников, Кейлек положил его в специальную большую колбу, после чего, порывшись в карманах, достал потемневшую монетку.

— Это пятьдесят копеек. Конечно, зрелищнее этот эксперимент произошел бы с золотом, но что имеем. Смотрите внимательнее!

С этими словами он кинул монетку прямо в колбу. Стоило ей только прикоснуться к поверхности пластины, та в ту же секунду начала плавиться в жидкость, медленно поглощая монету. Выждав минуту, мужчина осторожно взял колбу и, закрепив на штативе, зажег горелку.

— Сам процесс будет медленным, но интересным, — он кивнул в сторону нагревающейся колбы. — Для происходящего нам хватит и такого небольшого пламени, равномерно нагревать не требуется. Колба прочная, так что такое воздействие выдержит. А пока мы ждем, давайте поговорим о втором металле, с которым Галлий вступает в необычные реакции.

Протянув руку к чемоданчику и порывшись в нем, мужчина достал похожу по размеру пластину, но необычного ярко-розового цвета с металлическим блеском.

— Это Гелбений. Точнее, один из его подвидов. В чистом виде и Галлий, и Гелбений это очень редкие металлы, поэтому я показываю вам их соединения, но с содержанием чистых элементов около 90%. Галлий у нас был подвида Чаобщи, а вот этот Гелбений — Вардиспери, но те свойства, о которых я рассказываю, сохраняются у всех представителей, их отличия не столь существенны. Так вот, Гелбений — металл, в некоторой степени главный противник Галлия. В природе оба металла почти не встречаются друг с другом, быть рядом могут только из-за человеческого фактора. Кто догадается, почему главный противник?

— Он тоже влияет на экономику?

— В какой-то мере да, но за золото или серебро вы, как минимум этот подвид, выдать не сможете. Но не совсем верно. Как я уже упоминал, Галлий является основным сырьем для изготовления техники «Гоблинс Корпорейтед». Гелбений же, в свою очередь — сырье для техники «Гномс Комплект». Другими словами, две конкурирующие фирмы техники используют разные металлы, а из-за того, что и в природе они не могут ужиться друг с другом, их и прозвали главными врагами. Впрочем, оба металла по-своему хороши, и выделить один над другим не представляется возможным.

— Колба, она... — заворожено указал «опоздавший». — Он...

— О, просто прекрасно! — улыбнулся Кейлек, откладывая Гелбений на подставку и переводя взгляд на колбу в которой, под удивленные взгляды зрителей, металл снова стал принимать форму пластины. — Как вы видите, Галлий обладает памятью — при нагреве он возвращается к тому состоянию, в котором был изначально. У Гелбения такое же свойство, кстати. И именно из-за этого свойства у вас и происходят взрывы в технике. В процессе «восстановления», Галлий более нестабилен и при определенных условиях, скажем, резкой смене температуры, — взяв из совка небольшой кусочек льда, который так и не начал таять, оставшийся от Джайния, он кинул его в колбу. Галлий тут же забурлил, исходя пузырями, начав разрушать только-только восстанавливающуюся форму пластины. — Как вы видите, кусочка льда хватило, чтобы он начал вновь принимать свою жидкую форму. С Гелбением такая история не пройдет, он более стабилен, хотя, опять же, при определенных условиях пойдет по стопам своего «соперника».

— Почему тогда используют Галлий, если он опасен?

— В основном, из-за второго свойства, которое проявилось, стоило ему поглотить монетку и из-за которого его так любят сомнительного рода личности. В течение пары минут вся вычислительная техника будет считать, что вот эта пластинка — это та самая монетка в пятьдесят копеек. В случае, если использовать настоящее золото, эффект продлится вплоть до нескольких десятилетий, а сам металл станет универсальной палочкой-выручалочкой для производства микросхем. Подобного свойства у Гелбения нет, но с ним проще составить сплавы, что очень разнообразны по свойствам. Но в основном, запомните — Галлий и Гелбений повсюду вокруг нас, даже если мы этого не видим. Они маленькие, но без них такого обилия техники, абсолютно любой — бытовой, строительной, производственной — не было бы. Может, и появились, но только через пару десятилетий. Из тех, что мы изучали, Галлий чаще вступает в реакции с Сильванием и Найтонием. Хотя, последний обычно уничтожает его даже быстрее, чем Ганнадия, но если повезет, это будет очень интересный сплав. Гелбений прекрасно взаимодействует и с Андуинием, и с Геннадием, и с Джайнием, никаких побочных эффектов нет. Так, а пока вы рассматриваете Гелбений, я подготовлю нам класс гайоте, с одним из представителей которого вы уже знакомы, это Силь...

Дверь класса резко распахнулась. Ученики, равно как и Кейлек, с удивлением смотрели на двух учителей, что стояли на пороге. Хроми, на этот раз одетая в красивое греческое платье, с улыбкой на лице поправляла локоны прически, в то время как стоявший рядом Кароз, устало вздыхая, просто стоял рядом в образе Шерлока Холмса.

— Так, Кайроз у нас это выход первой книги о Холмсе, а ты, Хроми? — после некоторой паузы произнес Кейлек, туша горелку. — Открытие Цереры?

— Свадьба Агриппины и Клавдия! — улыбнулась девушка, глядя на друга. — Не зря все время в библиотеке сидишь, многое знаешь. У нас урок закончился, поможешь нам?

— У меня не кончился.

— Урок закончится через десять минут и двадцать три секунды, — протараторила учительница. — С твоим темпом повествования ты уже должен быть закончить подтему, а начинать новую смысла нет.

— Хм... Логично, — пожал плечами Кейлек, захлопывая чемоданчик под расстроенный гул детей. — Она права, так что на сегодня все. Домашнее задание схожее — ваше видение реакций между всеми семью элементами на порталах. Те, кто не могут писать — можете показать наглядные реакции, дополнить ответы ваших одноклассников, оценки проставлю всем. А вы, мои математики, решили задачу любви?

— Да! — девушка со множеством косичек, ловко вскочив с места, подошла к доске и записала «1+980=128√е980». — Верно?

— Да, такого решения вполне хватит, дополнительная пятерка. Свободны!

— Простите, — «опоздавший» протянул руку. — А наш следующий урок тоже будет через полгода?

— Надеюсь, он не будет никогда, — Кейлек поймал расстроенные взгляды детей. — Ладно, неудачная шутка. Я и сам не знаю. Вот у вас под Новый Год свалились учителя на больничные, мы и вышли на замену. Если будет еще урок, который вам можно будет так провести, я снова так сделаю. А теперь свободны. Кажется, меня хотят нарядить Малютой Скуратовым.

— Опоздал, — проворчал Кайроз, освобождая место уходящим ученикам.

— Нет, мы это уже прошли! — улыбнулась Хроми, заходя в кабинет и сразу же запрыгивая на демонстрационный столик. — Давайте разыграем сценку создания газеты «The Times»!

— Чего тебя на Британию потянуло? — удивился Кейлек, собирая инструменты и прощаясь с уходящими учениками.

— Она насмотрелась «Шерлока», — вздохнул Кайроз, присаживаясь рядом с подругой. — Хотя, это должно быть весело. Пока меня не казнят, все весело.

— То-то ты не веселый.

— А Холмс и не должен быть веселым!

— Ну, не знаю...


End file.
